warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shimmering Stars
Shimmering ''St''ars Episode Two, Season Three, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Shimmering Stars "Dustcloud, maybe sure you take your patrol and watch the hill where the camp lays. ThunderClan would be in danger if they attacked from that hill." I ordered. The dusty brown tom nodded and scurried off, followed by his warriors. I surveyed the river. "The rogues probably won't take this area, but nothing's for certain. Minnowfur, can you take a patrol to watch that area?" She glanced at her kittens, Mosskit, Stonekit, and Wavekit, and sighed. "I guess they'll be safe with Dapplepelt and her kits. I just hope after this battle, I can peacefully raise my kits for once." I purred, stroking Mosskit as the she-kit rubbed against me. "Ooh, the father is helping with the kits!" I whirled around and glared at Dawnfur. "Quit that! I'm not the father, I just care about the kits." "Mhm, we totally believe you, Storm." The cream colored she-cat laughed. "Why can't you just admit that you're that father?" "Because I'm not." I mewed exasperatedly. Before she could retort back, I nodded to Flameheart. "Take Dawnfur and a few ShadowClan warriors to check out your area. Send Dawnfur back at around sunhigh." The red tom nodded, curling his tail around Dawnfur, who looped her tail with his. "She's going to have her own kits soon too." I muttered, watching them pad away. "And I won't be the father of those kits either." "WindClan doesn't have a patrol set up yet." Tigerstripe pointed out. "And Snowbreeze isn't here to lead them away." I gritted my teeth. "Brownhare, can you lead a group of WindClan cats to their posts and come back when they're all set?" The brown tom nodded curtly to me before padding off, his brown tail disappearing down the slope. I turned to the three kittens, who were still tumbling and bustling next to us. "You'll behave with Dapplepelt right?" I asked them. Stonekit nodded until I feared that his head would fall off. "We'll be angels from the sky!" The other two laughed and bowled him over. I only purred and mewed. "Be good kittens until Minnowfur comes back." Wavekit looked at me. "Who was our father? Minnowfur never mentioned who our father was." I suspected I knew who it was, though Minnowfur never directly told us who was the father of her kits. "I think it's Reedtail, the tom who had once loved Minnowfur. She loved him back, and they came together on the journey to find a new place to hunt for prey. Then a snowstorm took Reedtail away and when we found him, and rogues had him. They killed him before we could get to him." I bowed my head, remembering the black and white tom that had been Minnowfur's mate. Mosskit lowered her gaze. "Was he a hero?" She squeaked. "Yes, he was honored among all of us." I purred back, not wanting to say how only RiverClan mourned him, and the other Clans only sat there in silence. "When will this war be over?" Stonekit mewed softly. "Mother's in danger isn't she?" I sighed. "It'll be over soon. We'll end this battle once and for all." I didn't bother answering what would happened to Minnowfur, she made her choice when she wanted to continue fighting. "Are you sure you don't want to take care of your kits and sit back from the fighting?" I had asked, my eyes worried. "Yes, I want to help finish this war." She mewed. "Even at the cost of my life. I know my kits will be well taken care of, you'll help me right?" "Of course." I purred, "But you're sure about this?" "Very." ~_~_~_~ It was night time now, and I glanced up at thes stars. Reedtail, Dewheart, Crowheart, and maybe even Snowbreeze, are you up there watching me now? Are you helping us through this tragic battle? ''I stared at those glowing stars praying that Snowbreeze wasn't up there. Memories flowed back to me. ''"Reedtail, come and get me!" Minnowfur had laughed as she bounced away in the soft snow. The black and white tom purred. "You bet I'm coming." They chased each other back and forth while Crowheart and Snowbreeze playfully tumbled in the snow. Dawnfur was watching them while I sat down in the distance. "Come on, slowpoke!" Minnowfur laughed. She was more happy back then with Reedtail. "I'm not a slowpoke!" He growled. "I'll get you for that!" ~'' ''"Crowheart, I'm not sure what to say... you're a good friend, and..." I had been remembering Dewheart, the tom I left behind in ThunderClan. The black tom shrugged. "You just don't understand my feelings though, Storm. I'm trying, but you're being as blind as a hog." "What are you talking about?" Crowheart sighed. "Storm, I love you, but you're just blinding stomping through the brambles, not even realizing that." "I..." I had stuttered. "I don't know what to say, Crowheart." ~'' ''"Oh Storm, how can I ever be with you?" Dewpaw had whispered. "I'm becoming a warrior today, and then I'm encased in my Clan life. I'll have to concentrate on being a warrior so I can prove my worth and loyalty to ThunderClan." I sighed. "But... what about me?" "I don't know." Dewpaw wailed. "I want to be with you but I need to be loyal to my Clan. You should join ThunderClan..." I shook my head. "I can't, my life belongs to the forest and the rogue life. My sister needs me too." I pointed out. "Perhaps this is when we part ways..." "No!" Dewpaw growled. "We'll still meet, I'll find a way to be with you. I have to find something." I purred slightly at those memories, but then I thought. What about you Snowbreeze? Are you up there too now? I had hoped not, but we couldn't risk now to free her. What can I do? The End. Endure my short episodes :P Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold Category:Fan Fictions